A Second Chance
by Vikusya
Summary: It's been 8 long years since Chihiro left the Spirit World. She lived a fairly normal life, but could never help but feel lonely. On her 18th birthday, she decided to leave and return to her second home that has changed greatly. With Haku rising in political power and the Bathhouse becoming more and more popular, Chihiro has a lot to catch up on. ChihiroxHaku, rating may increase.
1. I: Imaginary Friends and Daydreams

**"A Second Chance"** by Vikusya  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI.

I: Imaginary Friends and Daydreams

They say that once you're over a certain age, you shouldn't have imaginary friends. It's cute if you're 8.

Not 18.

That didn't stop me, though. My "imaginary friends" from the bathhouse stayed with me through almost a whole decade of my life, guiding me and keeping me company. (However, after I turned 12, I had to resort to daydreams, as by that age, talking to things that weren't there listed you as 'mentally disturbed')

I had to tell someone about my experiences about the bathhouse, or I would have gone insane. I needed to let out all of my emotions- my grief, pain, happiness, relief, and heartaches- in a way that wouldn't seem too suspicious.

So, when I was 10, just a few months after I had left the Spirit World, I constructed a story, my story, of what happened to a little girl one summer's day. I wrote my experience down with every single detail that I could remember. I stayed up into the early hours of the morning to draw and paint pictures of Haku, Rin, Kamajii, and others. I wrote poems and haikus about the spirits, the bathhouse, the magic...  
When my project was finished, it was a 200 page novella and recollection about the best few days of my 10 year old life.

However, I never showed anyone this book. Not my family. Not my friends. No one.  
I knew that no one would believe me if I said that it were true, so what was the point of telling them?  
Years and years passed from there, and I continued my life just as I would. I studied in school, I socialized with friends, and I worked a few part-time jobs to pay for the university.

I never had a boyfriend, though, and I wasn't entirely sure why. It was as if my heart was denying any male specimen, because I never felt any emotions for any other boy, no matter how handsome the other girls claimed he was. It was like an anti-love curse had plagued my body, and I felt lonely.  
But oddly, I was okay with that feeling.  
At least, I thought I was...

* * *

"Happy birthday, Chihiro!" Akio and Yuko Ogino exclaimed in unison, smiling at their daughter. I sighed to myself, closed my eyes, and blew out my candles.

It was my 18th birthday.

"Thanks Mum and Dad," I replied weakly, trying to look as happy as possible. I smiled as broadly as I could as they began handing me dozens of packages.

_'Another year gone, another year without the Spirit World'_ I thought gloomily as I began opening the gifts.

_'Why hasn't anyone responded?'_

When I was 16, I began feeling even lonelier and sadder than I had for the past four years. So, to cope with what I was afraid would be depression, I wrote letters to people in the Spirit World- Haku, Rin, Kamajii, Zeniba... I'd go to edge of the abandoned train station and just look at the beautiful fields and skies.

Sometimes it'd be day, the ground becoming a sea of green and white from the flowers. The sky would be an almost unrealistically perfect blue without a cloud to be seen.

When it was night, the sky would turn navy blue, and the moon and billions upon billions of stars illuminated the land. I would just stand there for minutes, even hours on end, gazing at and admiring the pure beauty of the Spirit World.

I dared not step foot within, however, because I didn't know what, if anything, would happen if I did. Instead, I'd throw my letter into the sky, and as if the spirits knew what it was, the wind picked it up and flew it to the distant illuminated bathhouse I knew and missed so much.

I had never received a response. I'd sent nearly 10 letters over the past 2 years, pleading anyone, anything to give me hope that someone, something, still remembered me. Still missed me.  
That hope never came, however, and from thereon out, I stopped sending messages.  
I was tired of waiting.  
I was tired of suffering.  
I was tired of hoping for something that I knew would never come. Ever.

The rest of my birthday was quiet and very enjoyable. My parents gave me so many little gifts, like little sweets, some makeup, some money, perfume... It was all very nice, but that didn't stop me from feeling sad.  
_'Another birthday, another year without them'..._

* * *

It was evening. The sky was clear, the air war warm, and the stars began to show themselves as the sun called it a day. I sat on my bed cross-legged after showering and putting my pajamas on. I had lit a gardenia scented candle, warmed up a cup of white tea, and pulled out of my dresser my long-forgotten novella that I had written 7 years ago.

Smiling sadly, I opened its pages and was immediately introduced to the group- Sen, Haku, Rin, Kamajii, Boh, No-Face, Zeniba, and extraneous others. The pictures were watercolors and ink, and every detail had been executed perfectly.

I turned the page and had to laugh out loud. My handwriting was atrocious back then! Perhaps I thought I was doing calligraphy, because all my letters were slanted and messy... Legible enough, I read through the pages, and as I did so, the beautiful memories of the Spirit World once again filled my head. I could see the bathhouse, the train, the field... I could smell the flowers, the herbs in the water, the smoke... I could taste the berries that Haku first gave to me when I was about to disappear... I could feel Haku's hand against mine as he reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

The longer and farther I read on, the more I began to cry, realizing that, though it was never a dream, my experience in the Spirit World was now just a mere dying memory.


	2. II: Gone

**"A Second Chance"** by Vikusya  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI.

II: Gone

"When was the last time either of you spoke with your daughter?" Chief investigator Fukasawa asked Yuko and Akio Ogino.

"We said 'good-night' around ten in the evening before she went to bed," Akio mumbled, still emotionally destroyed about his missing daughter.

According to police reports,

_Chihiro Ogino, age 18 as of yesterday (5 June), went missing sometime between the hours of ten p.m and eight a.m. She was last seen by her parents at ten p.m. before she left to her room to sleep. By eight a.m. the next morning, she was missing. Most of her clothing, jewelry, personal possessions, and anything of any value remained in her room. All of her journals and sketchpads were gone, though, and her computer's harddrive was cleared and destroyed. Her phone was also missing. On her bed, a single note written by Chihiro stated that she was okay and that they shouldn't look for her._

_If you have any information pertaining to Chihiro Ogino and her whereabouts, please contact your local police immediately. She is described as an 18 year old female around the height of 5'5. She has long brown hair with long bangs, dark brown eyes, and light skin._

The note itself was placed in the dead center of Chihiro's perfectly made bed. It had specifically stated:

_Mum, Dad,_

_Please don't worry about me. I'm okay- no one has taken me. I did this willingly. I'm okay, but more importantly, I'm free. I'm off to live the life I've always wanted to, and perhaps someday, I can come back for you too._

_ I wish that I didn't have to be so abrupt about this. I couldn't stand it. I was miserable, believe it or not. Life was good on the outside, but on the inside, my heart was dying. This is how it has to be, and once I recover from this lifelong heartache, I'll come back. I promise._

_Please don't look for me-you will never find me._

_Nonetheless, I love you both with all my heart._

_Yours, Chihiro_

Just hours before, after reading Chihiro's letter, Yuko's ear-splitting scream was the first thing Akio heard. Rushing to her help, Akio arrived and found Yuko crumbled on the ground, sobbing her eyes out. Akio read the note too, and moments later, he too began to bawl. They notified the police immediately, and from then, an investigation had begun.

"Do you have any clue where your daughter may have gone?" Chief Fukasawa asked as he continued to write information on his notepad. Akio, Yuko, Fukasawa, and another investigator, Ikeguchi, sat in the Ogino's living room. The investigators were planning a search of the house for any clues.

"Not at all... I've already contacted her friends' parents, and they haven't a clue of her whereabouts," Yuko mumbled, taking multiple deep breaths. The Ogino family was distressed and depressed.

Why would their daughter leave them? They helped her, they gave her everything they could. They loved her, and she loved them

So where did they go wrong?

"Did you have any relationship problems?" "Did she drink alcohol?" "Did she smoke?" "Did she partake the consumption of illegal drugs?"

"No, no, no, and NO!" Yuko yelled with a crescendo of intensity. She stood abruptly and had a fierce, deadly glint in her eyes.

"How dare you assume she did those things? We cared for her, we loved her and supported her through everything. We just wanted to see her succeed. She was planning to go to the university..." she broke down once again, and her husband put his arm around her.

"Well, there must have been something that you didn't know about. However, we are here to try to help find out what happened and for what reasons," Fukasawa replied gently and calmly.

"There's no use in that," Akio whispered quietly. Everyone quieted down and looked at him.

"She never told anyone anything. she only wrote in her journals, and those are gone now. She never told us anything."

"That doesn't mean that her friends don't know anything about anything," Ikeguchi suddenly suggested, looking up from his clipboard, "Teenagers often talk about things they would never dare tell their parents. Perhaps we can go to her friends and see if they know anything that you don't."

Akio and Yuko looked lugubriously at each other and nodded, knowing that it could only help the situation.

* * *

Hours later, after an intense investigation of the Ogino's hosue and the school she attended, no new information had been found. Chihiro, or whoever planned this, got rid of any of her information well. On a different note, Ikeguchi went out and asked all of her friends and colleagues if they knew anything about Chihiro's note or where she could have gone. With each "no" they heard, Yuko and Akio's hopelessness grew.

_There's only so many places she could be_ Yuko thought sadly as Fukasawa and Ikeguchi pondered on what to do next. It was late afternoon by now, somewhere around four o'clock p.m.

"I don't understand," Akio said softly as he sipped his black tea. He looked around, obviously still distressed and deeply confused.

"Why would she do this? She was so happy yesterday; she was turning 18! She was accepted to her dream university. She had wonderful friends, she had us..." Akio suddenly broke down into a miserable fit of tears. Yuko, on the verge of tears herself, attempted to comfort her husband, but it was no use. Yuko's heart had been broken into a million pieces that would never put themselves back together.

Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, Fukasawa said gently,

"Could you tell me a little about your daughter, please?"

Yuko and Akio nodded, attempting to pull themselves together.

"Yes, of course... Chihiro was a darlig girl, the nicest person you'd ever meet. She wouldn't hurt a fly.. Always there for people; she put everyone before herself. She was so generous and selfless..." Yuko started, trailing off.

"A brilliant, creative girl she was, too," Akio continued weakly, "She was in all of the advanced classes- advanced chemistry, advanced history, you name it. She got amazing marks, too; graduated as number three in her class, we were so proud of her... She also wrote such beautiful poetry. She won numerous contests with her writing and art, especially her photography. She had a keen eye for nature because she loved it so much. She loved the sky, the trees, the river. Oh, how she loved rivers. They were her favorite natural wonders..."

"Chihiro was very calm, also. She never really got mad. She would look upset, but never admit to it. She forgave people easily, maybe to easily. She had a few very close friends, and never had a boyfriend. She seemed as free as a bird, but apparently felt like she was trapped..." Yuko added quietly.

Fukasawa and Ikeguchi worked hard to write down everything that the Oginos had said. There was a long silence before Akio suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh my god!"

All eyes were upon him, wondering what he was onto.

"Yuko, do you remember when we first moved here, we took a detour and had dinner at that abandoned carnival town?"

"Yes, the one inside of the bridge and train station?" Yuko replied curiously.

_Chihiro couldn't possibly have gone there..._

__"Do you think..." Akio didn't finish, for everyone knew what he was thinking. However, a heart-breaking reality hit them and all other hope was lost when Ikeguchi replied solemnly,

"The bridge on top of the hill was destroyed over five years ago. It's been replaced by apartment buildings. I'm sorry, but that's not an option... Perhaps she's gone to a different country, or to a university..."

From a distant world unbeknownst to Yuko, Akio, Fukasawa, Ikeguchi, or any human, an old woman with a big nose watched the scene, shaking her head. She sighed, looked out of her window towards the clear starry sky, and mumbled,

"Sen, my dear granddaughter, what have you done?"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long to post! I was really busy with writing papers and working and tennis, and then I got a bad case of writer's block. Anyways, here's part 2 of my new _Spirited Away_ fanfic. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks!


	3. III: Meetings

**"A Second Chance"** by Vikusya  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI.

III: Meetings

Chihiro spent the whole day sitting and pondering. Her back rested against the single large statue in front of the beautiful abandoned red bridge she hadn't seen in too many years. The red building itself still looked old and decayed, but stood tall and proudly. Its majestic shadow towered over Chihiro's tiny figure as she spoke to her bathhouse friends, even though they weren't really there.

"I didn't want to do it, in a way," she mumbled guiltily, pulling her knees tightly to her chest. Her white dress's chiffon fabric gently rubbed against her skin as she looked up at the sky.

"Leave my parents. It was heartbreaking, actually... I couldn't even look back." Chihiro sighed and went back to thinking. All day, she had been sitting in front of the bridge, enjoying the smells, feels, and sounds of the first days of summer. The sky above her was a brilliant blue, the wind rustled gently, and the smell of nature seemed to soothe her mixed emotions.

"I had to, though... It hurt so much. As each day passed, my memories of this place were slowly fading, and I couldn't bear to think that someday, I would forget." Chihiro sighed gently again and closed her eyes. She sat and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"What are you doing here, Sen?" a voice suddenly piped up, making Chihiro jump in surprise. She looked up to see the familiar face of Zeniba smiling sadly upon her.

"Granny, I-I..." Chihiro stammered with disbelief in her voice. How had Zeniba gotten here?

"Shh, Granddaughter. Speak not. Just let your thoughts flow," Zeniba continued softly. She flew to the empty space next to where Chihiro sat and gently landed next to her. There was a long moment of silence between the two as they watched the red bridge.

"Everything is still so eidetic... I remember when I first came here, actually," Chihiro started quietly, "I actually was reluctant to follow my parents inside. I can't believe it! I didn't want to go! How absurd, right? Think of if I hadn't gone..." Chihiro laughed nervously, privately shuddering at such an idea. Zeniba nodded, but didn't reply. She listened carefully.

"You know, Granny, after I left, I never forgot anything. I lived my life, but not without thinking of you. All of you. Heck, even Yubaba! And the beautiful purple hair tie you made me is the only vestige I have from my experiences... I... Granny, I have to go back!" Chihiro finally finished desperately, burying her face between her knees. Zeniba put her arm around Chihiro's shoulder.

"Your parents are looking for you right now, Sen," she stated simply, giving Chihiro a look that she couldn't decipher.

"That doesn't surprise me... They're always so protective," Chihiro replied guiltily, knowing how worried they were right now.

"They love you, Sen," Zeniba continued calmly, giving Chihiro a 'why-did-you-do-this' look.

"And I love them too!" Chihiro defended, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "But I... I never really had friends until I worked at the bathhouse. I never felt needed until I got a job... I never-" Haku's face suddenly popped into her mind, making her blush slightly.

"-never felt so at home..." Chihiro was crying at this point; a catharsis of her hidden emotions all came out at once, and all Zeniba could do was attempt to comfort her. She attempted to retain a sense of equanimity, for she too, was feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

"The Spirit World has many components that easily entice humans. The food, the land, the beauty of our world surpasses the beauty of most of the human world, and mortals such as yourself can't help but revere it..." Zeniba replied in a soft, comforting voice. Chihiro nodded slowly, attempting to pull herself together.

"I, um... How is everybody? No-Face? Boh? Rin? Kamajii? Haku? What's happened since I left?" Chihiro asked minutes later, attempting to change to a happier topic. Thankfully, a small smile appeared on Zeniba's face that meant that good news was coming.

"Much has changed since you left, Sen. Mostly for the good," she started, her voice sounding more chipper than before. Chihiro remained silent as Zeniba began.

"To start, everybody still talks about how much they miss you. Except perhaps my dear sister... Speaking of Yubaba, since you left, she has become penultimate on the hierarchy of the bathhouse."

"What? How? Did she quit, or...?" Chihiro asked both surprised and excitedly. Yubaba had lost all her power?

"Ah, not quite... There came a new leader, a spirit more powerful than Yubaba, and seeing what conditions he had his employees under, respectfully discharged her from her position. She had no option but to obey, for Spirit law overrules common law," Zeniba explained, smiling broadly at Chihiro's obvious happiness.

"Who was it, Granny?" she asked anxiously. Zeniba merely smiled.

"It's actually someone you know quite well. Tall, thin, shoulder-length black hair, the temper of a dragon...?"

"Oh my goodness, Haku?"

Chihiro was astounded. When she left, Haku was still a mere boy, an under appreciated accomplice, and Yubaba was many years his senior. How had he come to realize his power?

"When, and how, did he come to power?" Chihiro questioned, now very intrigued by the entire situation. However, to Chihiro's sorrow, Zeniba didn't answer her questoin. Instead, she merely continued about the other people.

"Rin has moved up in status to Haku's personal, oh how would you say it... Acquaintance, perhaps? She is second in line for power. She goes to meetings with him, helps him with his work, but never has she been regarded as a slave, like poor Haku was under Yubaba's tyranny. She's very happy right now."

Chihiro smiled for Rin. How amazing for her! She didn't exactly like her job there when Chihiro was there, but now that Haku was in power, she could only imagine that things got better.

"How are No-Face and Yu-Bird and Boh? Not too much trouble, I hope?" Chihiro continued, her once lugubrious feelings now replaced by feelings of happiness and hope.

"Oh, they are doing marvelous! Ever since Boh learned to speak in full sentences, he's become the most voluble person I know! Every day, he learns a new word and uses that word any time he can so he learns it. He's very smart for his age, actually, Yubaba would be proud..."

Chihiro couldn't help but smile at the thought of Boh talking and talking and talking some more. She remembered when their relationship was rocky and he threatened to break her arm...

"No-Face has become a master in sewing, weaving, and mending. It placates him, makes him feel wanted and useful. He loves doing it, also, and has made some of the most beautiful blankets and shawls I've ever seen..."

Chihiro laughed out loud this time. It was ludicrous to think that such a halcyon, benevolent spirt as No-Face could have ever been a frightening, dangerous monster! There was a long, peaceful pause of silence before Zeniba began,

"Ah, sadly, I think it's best I be on my way now. I have to tend to my new flowers; I planted them yesterday!"

"Wait, Granny... Could I go with you? Please?" Chihiro requested, suddenly standing up. Zeniba smiled sadly, and Chihiro could see that she was beginning to fade.

"I haven't much time left in your world, Sen, so I urge you to make a decision that you won't regret," Zeniba said, her voice airy as she began to float into the air.  
"And remember, Sen," she added, "things may not appear as they seem. Things have changed, and you need to be prepared for the good and the bad."

Chihiro nodded, though she wasn't sure if she had actually heard what Zeniba had said. When Zeniba was far above her, Chihiro waved, and Zeniba waved back. Before completely disappearing, Zeniba said,  
"Open your eyes."

She was gone.

Chihiro sighed and blinked, and sat up. What had just happened? She looked around for Zeniba, but there was no sign of her long-lost granny. Everything was the same- the bridge, the nature, the sky...

"It was just a dream," Chihiro mumbled to herself as she sat up and looked around. She guessed it to be late afternoon, for she could see the sun just begin to prepare to set. The air was hot and smelled heavily of flowers and nature. She turned her head and looked at the abandoned red bridge, and it seemed to have an odd, alluring glow to it.

"I'm going back, no matter what anyone says," Chihiro exclaimed to the world as she stood up and grabbed her small bag of few items. She brushed off her dress, took a deep breath, and walked through the bridge. Every step she took, she felt closer to her long lost home, and with every step closer, she felt more free.

Soon, after the longest minute of walking in her life (or so it seemed), Chihiro finally saw a little more light, meaning that she had reached the old train station. She exited the bridge with caution, entered the train station, and saw that it was nighttime in the Spirit World. The sky was like a navy blue satin fabric across the sky, with billions and billions of twinkling jewels sprinkled across in no pattern whatsoever. She could see the colorful lights and fires coming from the festive area across the river, and in the distance, she could see the steam coming from the very place she missed and cherished.

Although Chihiro was unsure what would happen if she entered the Spirit realm once again, she reminded herself that, at this point, there was no going back. So, with one last deep breath, she closed her eyes, and took her first step into the world she hadn't seen in 8 long years.


	4. Note fom the Author

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Finals crept up on me quickly, and now I have to prepare for a trip I'm taking to Germany. I PROMISE that I haven't forgotten about this and will most definitely begin updating after all the craziness dies down.

Sorry about the wait!

-Vikusya


	5. IV: The Finest Water

**"A Second Chance"** by Vikusya  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI.

IV: The Finest Water

_Breathe._

That was the first thing my mind told me the moment I hit the solid ground. Nothing exploded. Nothing changed colors.

Nothing actually happened when I entered the Spirit World.

Well that's a relief... I though to myself as I looked around.

Everything seemed so familiar, as if nothing had changed. The air was light, the sky was clear, and the sweet aroma of flowers and fruit filled the air.

Oh no, food! I thought suddenly in a burst of panic. I looked down at my hands and body, but surprisingly, they were still completely solid. I was wary at the fact that I wasn't disappearing yet and therefor set out tot get to the Bathhouse as quickly as humanly possible.

Every step I took was a step away from the Human World, but I knew that I couldn't turn back. I had to keep going, despite my moral intuition screaming at me to return home.

Every so often, I'd get a huge dose of déjà vu, and I'd have images of myself when I was younger, walking through these very same fields-

'Meow!'

I jumped slightly and looked around for the source of the noise. I looked down and saw a tiny brown and white kitten staring up at me with its big amber eyes. My heart melted and I smiled broadly as I gently picked up the furry creature.

"Why hello there, little kitten. My name's Chihiro! Did you follow me here? Are you cold?"

As if the kitten understood, it curled up into a ball in my arms. I giggled at the kitten- it was ridiculously adorable.

"Alright, kitten, you can come with me. We'll be there soon," I said, continuing to walk towards the Bathhouse, "I hope," I added in a dark voice, quieter than before.

We continued our journey through the fields, and after about two more minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the red bridge. Surprisingly, no one was there, and all was quiet. the bridge had an odd, subtle glow to it. The kitten was fast asleep in my arms as I cautiously took a step onto the bridge.

Again, nothing actually happened. I sighed quietly and continued with the kitten curled up in my arms  
Then, suddenly, bright lights filled the sky. I jumped in surprise and turned quickly, accidently waking the kitten. The sky was filled with little shooting stars, thousands upon thousands of them. There were so many shooting stars that it actually looked more like day time than. I had never seen such a magnificent sight before.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said quietly from the distance. I turned my head to see a dark figure. The figure wore a dark cloak, hiding most of its body and face.

"Who are you?" I replied, stepping back discreetly. The person, figure, laughed softly.

"Worry not, I'm a friend. I know the Bathhouse well. I use to work there, years and years ago," the figure began, slowly walking out of the shadows.

"And now? What do you do now?" I asked, calming my nerves slightly. The kitten was awake and was eying the figure curiously.

"A much better job. Not long ago, the old owner of the Bathhouse-"

"-Yubaba," I mumbled darkly, bad memories coming back from my last encounters with her.

"Yes, Yubaba," the figure continued, "Because of her discharge, I was promoted. Promoted to a position I only dreamed of before."

The figure laughed again.

"Which position?" I asked. The figure didn't reply, but merely continued.

"Come. I'll find you a room for the night. It's late, and you must be exhausted."

As we walked, my eyes kept shutting, and it got to a point where I couldn't keep them open any longer.

* * *

My eyes were opening. The surrounding area was lit, but it was dim. And what was I lying on? It was soft...

"Glad to see you've finally woken up. I thought you never would," a new voice said weakly. This one was dark.

I sat up slowly and realized that I was indeed in a room in the Bathhouse. I was still wearing my white dress. I looked at the new figure and when I saw who it was, my eyes went large.

It was Haku.

He was sitting in a chair. His hair was shoulder length, still dark, and his bangs were a little longer. He wore more extravagant clothes, and his eyes piercing green eyes were staring into my brown ones. His gaze was confused and serious.

"Haku... What do you mean I'd never wake up again?"

Wow, what a wonderful first thing to say...

"Well, I put up a new security system around the Bathhouse. Any human that enters the area will not disappear suddenly, but instead will get very tired very quickly, and will disappear in their sleep, sending them back to the Human World with their short-term memory erased."

I shivered on the inside at such a thought.

"Your spirit, however, lasted longer than most others..." Haku continued, his tone softening. He smiled weakly and walked over to the bed. He sat by my side and looked once again into my eyes. He looked a bit confused, as if he could't figure out what had happened. He sighed a few seconds later and tore his eyes away from mine.

"I'll have the ladies fix you up a bit, get you more food, new clothes... Then later, we can talk more." Haku stood up, but remained in his place and looked down at me. Almost a whole minute passed before he finally said,

"If you have the energy, follow me..." I nodded, slowly stood, and followed my friend out of the room. All of the happiness I lost over the years was coming back to me with every thing I saw and recognized. We walked a few doors down and then stopped at a smaller chamber. Haku unlocked the door with an old-fashioned key, then let me look inside.

The kitten I found was sleeping on a big pillow with blankets, sheets, toys, and food available. Haku looked at me and smiled.

"Your furry little friendw ill be safe here," he said slowly and softly, closing the door behind us. I nodded happily and thanked Haku sincerely. Moments passed before Haku suddenly hugged me out of the blue. I was pleasantly surprised, but returned the action. We continued the embrace for a while in sweet silence.

"I'm so glad you returned," Haku whispered to me a minute later before letting go and stepping back. He smiled and led me back to my room before I had a chance to say anything. He led me back to my bed.

"I'll be back after sunrise. Have a good sleep," he whispered, tucking the sheets. I looked up at my friend's figure.

"Thank you, Haku," I whispered in reply, holding in the urge to hug him again. Haku nodded, smiled, and then turned off the lights and left the room. I tried to sleep a bit more, but in all honesty, I could't so well, knowing that once again, I was in the Spirit World. I was in that odd stage between sleep and consciousness, dreaming and thinking, imaginary and reality. No worries that my parents would e turned into pigs. No worries that I'd never see the Human World again. No worries at all.

I wanted to be the happiest I could possibly be. I wanted to love life completely and never look back. But something was holding me back. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the best decision after all.

* * *

Once again, my eyes were opening. This time, I felt a little more rested. The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, and I could hear birds and other creatures start to come out of their holes and homes. I slowly sat up in my bed, stretched, and looked around the room, noticing a pair of clothes, some food, and a glass of what looked like water on my nightstand.

"I hope you slept well, Miss Sen," a girl's voice said out of the blue. I turned to see a little spirit girl, no older than 11 years old (appearance wise).

"I did, thank you," I replied calmly, cracking a smile for the first time in a while. She smiled in return, nodded, and said,

"Follow me, please."

I obeyed the girl as she took the neat pile of clothes and led me to a bathroom. She told me to strip down and get into the giant tub in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry- I won't look," the girl said kindly, turning her back. I silently thanked her, quickly took my clothes off, and stepped into the tub. The moment my foot touched the water, a sensation ran through my body. The water was warm, but not too hot. It smelled of flowers and herbs, and there was something about it that pulled me in.

"Our finest water," the girl began as she poured some liquid into the tub, "is collected from a little spring just north of the bathhouse. It is in an uninhabited cave, protected from creatures and the elements."

I sighed happily and let myself relax. The aroma of the water was intoxicating, and the girl was washing my long hair.

"You know, you must know Haku very well. This water is extremely expensive and reserved only for the finest of customers. There is only enough for 8 normal baths year." Her fingers gently ran through my hair, cleansing it of all dirt and grease.

"I know him well enough," I mumbled in reply, smiling to myself.

_Why did he give me a bath with his best water? I'm just human, and I only knew him for a few days..._

"More likely very well. You know, someone came in a few days ago, willing to pay a lot of money for a bath in this water, and Master Haku said that we were out for the time being. We all thought it was true until he told us to make a bath for you this morning. You, Miss Sen, have some meaning to him." She smiled at me once more before returning to washing my hair in silence.


	6. V: Only a Select Few

**"A Second Chance"** by Vikusya  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI.

IV: Only a Select Few

Akio and Yuko Ogino waited anxiously in their daughter's room for Fukasawa and Ikeguchi to return from their investigation. Neither spoke, both were tense, and their sense of hope dwindled as each minute without Chihiro passed. The investigators had taken samples of Chihiro's clothing and gave the scent to search dogs. In the meanwhile, Akio and Yuko were looking around Chihiro's little room.

Yuko browsed through her daughter's clothing- her dresses, her shirts, her pants, her traditional wear... She ran her hands over each article, as if hoping to feel Chihiro's warm body in it once again.

"She wore this dress to her last family reunion," Yuko mumbled, running her fingers gently over the teal and white silk kimono, "It was her favorite kimono."

In the meantime, Akio leafed through what remained of his daughter's drawings and photos. A dragon here, a dragon there, a photo of a river, a photo of a bridge...

"Yuko," Akio said as he continued to flip through the photos and drawings, "Could you come here?"

Akio was noticing a pattern in Chihiro's art, a very familiar pattern.

"Have you found anything?" Yuko replied quietly as she sat next to her husband, still holding the kimono.

"Well, kind of, but not really. I- wait, listen! Do you remember a long time ago, when Chihiro told us those stories of the witch and the dragon and the bathhouse spirits, or something like that? Well, look at her drawings."

Akio handed his wife their daughter's sketchpad and photos. She looked at each one of them carefully, studying its content.

"Look at what they are. Her drawings are of witches, dragons, and, well, I guess those are spirits... Her photos, too, look! There's some of rivers, and... Here! Look, the red bridge!"

Akio's heartbeat sped up immensely as he began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I remember, too, when she claimed that we got turned into pigs by the evil witch. Of course, we thought that they were mere stories, but come to think of it, I've had a few nightmares over the years of being a pig and almost being eaten..." Akio trailed off.

"Where are you going with this?" Yuko asked curiously, giving Akio a confused and intrigued look.  
"The red bridge. _That's_ where Chihiro's gone!"

"That's impossible, Dear, remember what Investigator Ikeguchi said? He said that it's been replaced by apartment buildings..." Yuko replied sadly, standing up.

"Yuko, listen to me. We should at least look. I never told anyone this, but... I had a few dreams before of Chihiro running towards the bridge and into the open area that we first went to when we moved here. Remember, Yuko?"

Yuko didn't reply, however. She merely walked towards the door and said,

"I'm getting some tea. Would you like any?"

Akio sighed, defeated.

"No thanks."

Yuko walked out and closed the door without looking back at her husband. Akio stood up and began pacing. He was sure that Chihiro had gone into the bridge once again, but why? Those drawings of dragons, witches, and spirits couldn't _possibly_ be true, right?

"Ah, you must be Sen's father," an airy voice said suddenly. Akio jumped and turned around. There stood a young man with shoulder length black hair, bangs, and unusually bright green eyes. He looked amused as Akio fumbled around, eyes wide, and sputtering,

"Wh-who are you? And how did you get into my house? And who is this Sen you speak of?"

The man laughed softly.

"Forgive me, please, for the intrusion. My name is Haku, and your daughter, Chihiro, excuse me, has come to our world once again. You see those drawings of witches and dragons? Those are very real, more than you could ever imagine."

"You... You kidnaped her, didn't you?" Akio challenged, trying to grab the man's tunic. This Haku merely watched Akio when his hand went through his body. Akio's eyes went large.

"Understand, Akio Ogino, that this world is very real, not only to your daughter, but to your world as you know it. It surrounds you and your house, your city and your country. You live in our world, but only a select few can see us. You have had nightmares of being a pig, have you not?" Haku asked, keeping his composure.

"How did you know?" Akio questioned cautiously. _How __**did**__ he know these things?_

"Because I know that it happened. Your daughter helped free you from the witch's curse you were under."

"Do not speak of Chihiro as if you know her!" Akio said, his voice elevating in loudness.  
"The thing is, Akio Ogino, is that I do in fact know your daughter, and let me tell you, she is one of the kindest, most helpful, and most caring people I've ever met," Haku replied calmly and honestly. He felt his heart faintly flutter with each compliment.

"Then tell me, please, Haku, why she left. Why she left us. Why she never told us of her misery. Why she pushed us away and sent us into a dark hole of misery."

There was a long, awkward silence between the two before Haku gently replied,

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know for certain. Keep in mind, Akio Ogino, I, too, have not spoken with her for many, many years."

"Then why you? I'm so sorry, I mean no harm or rudeness, but why? We loved Chihiro since the day she was born. We watched her grow up. We watched her mature into the beautiful, intelligent, compassionate young woman she is today. She knew you for, what, a few days? I don't understand, I truly don't... We love Chihiro, we love her so much..." Akio was once again in tears. He had fallen to his knees and put his face in his hands. Haku could only watch. He truly wished that he could help Chihiro's father.

"Again, I do not know. I wish I could know, but that is for her to say and for her only."

"Please," Akio begged suddenly, looking up at Haku's form, "I beg of you... If you somehow ever see Chihiro, tell her... Tell her that her parents love her. Miss her. Want her home. Tell her that we entreat her to return home... Please, Haku..."

""I haven't much time left in your world, Akio Ogino, but I shall do my best... Farewell, for now, good man." Haku began to fade in midair. Akio's eyes went large as he saw the young man just disappear right before his very eyes.

"Wait!" Akio piped up, raising his arm. It was too late.

"Wake up," was the last thing Akio heard before he blinked. And blinked again.

He was still sitting on Chihiro's bed.

What just happened? He thought to himself as he looked around for the young man. There were no traces of him, or that he had ever existed. What he said was definitely real, for he could hear Haku's voice over and over again, saying that Chihiro was okay.

"It was just a dream," Akio mumbled to himself as he heard Yuko walk upstairs. Tucking the recent events into the back of his mind, he greeted his wife as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next day, Akio and Yuko met up with Fukasawa and Ikeguchi to discuss their most recent investigation.

"It was very... Very curious, if I do say," Fukasawa began, sipping on a hot cup of black tea that Yuko had made for them.

"In what ways? Did you find any more information?" Yuko asked anxiously, her fists balled so hard that her knuckles were white. Akio noticed and put his hand over his wife's, attempting to ease her anxiety.

"Well... No. Kind of. You see, we took the search dogs out for the entire afternoon and evening. We searched the whole city, and there was only one place that the dogs repeatedly returned to," Ikeguchi explained seriously, though he looked thoroughly confused.

"And where was that?" Yuko pressed, her voice's volume slightly increasing.

The two investigators looked at each other with uncertainly before Fukasawa replied,

"The apartment buildings at the top of the hill."

There was an awkward, elongated silence between the adults as Fukasawa, Ikeguchi, and Yuko all turned their heads towards Akio, whose eyes widened.

"However," Ikeguchi continued a minute later, "We searched the entire building. We spoke with every person living there, and not a single one of them knew of Chihiro."

Yuko cried out loud and then buried her head in her arms. Akio put his arm around her shoulder and thought.

_How very odd indeed... Both Chihiro and Haku claimed that this other world existed, and based on Chihiro's drawings, it's that red bridge. But apartments are on it now..._

_"...this world is very real..." _Akio could hear Haku's distant voice say,_ "...it surrounds you and your house, your city and your country...only a select few can see us."_

How could Akio know that what he saw was real, though? He was asleep. Perhaps his mind forged something that would give some kind of hope to keep him going...

"We will search the area again tomorrow, but your daughter's case is extremely complicated. No one has hidden themselves, or another person, this well before. Be patient, please, because only time will tell."

* * *

That night, Akio and Yuko lay in bed in silence. Akio continued to ponder Haku's words and the other clues that he had discovered. On the other side, Yuko lay awake, stiff as a board, staring blankly at the ceiling above them.

"I think we should check it out," Akio finally said in attempt to break the silent barrier between himself and his wife. Yuko barely batted an eyelash as she replied coldly,  
"And what purpose would that serve?"

Taken aback by his wife's suddenly agitated demeanor, Akio replied simply,

"Perhaps just to see for ourselves, you know? Don't you want to see where the dogs found her scent?"

Yuko sighed angrily.

"They found her scent, but no trace of her, therefor I have no interest of going somewhere that will give me false hope."

With that, she turned her back to Akio and ended their discussion. Akio breathed heavily and decided to call it a night. He got up, turned off the light, and settled back into bed.

_"...only a select few can see us..."_

* * *

Akio woke with a start. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the outlines of bright flashing lights.

"What the..."

He opened his eyes fully, rubbed them, then looked outside of his window. His jaw dropped when he saw what was going on.

The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of little shooting stars, illuminating the night sky like nothing he had ever seen before. He got up out of bed and put his slippers on. He quietly opened the bedroom door, tiptoed out, and closed it so his wife wouldn't wake. He gently walked down the stairs, grabbed a flashlight, and went outside. The air was still and had a warm feel to it.

"Wow," Akio mumbled to himself as he watched the shooting stars brighten up the sky. He began to walk, and whilst walking, began to ponder. He worried about Yuko and her wellbeing. She had gotten very short-tempered and moody lately, though for good reasons. And what about the investigators? Chihiro's scent was clearly there, but she wasn't? It didn't make sense.

Akio continued to walk for what seemed like hours until he halted suddenly. His flashlight shone upon something. Akio held his breath and dared himself to look up. He raised the flashlight towards the heavens, and in front of him stood a magnificent red bridge that towered over him majestically.

_"...only a select few can see us..."_


End file.
